Bilik 69
by shirocchin
Summary: Sejak beroperasi selama tiga bulan, warnet Panas Dingin Net menjadi daya tarik bagi anak sekolah terutama wibu untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka di depan layar monitor. Tak terkecuali Midoriya Izuku. "Sebenarnya wajar saja kalau remaja puber sepertimu membuka konten seperti ini—" "K-kau salah paham!" [operator warnet!Shouto x izuku] AU, OOC


**Shouto x Izuku**

 _Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Murni untuk senang-senang dan menambah archive tododeku indo wkwkwk. Indonesian!AU, maybe some typos, ooc lah sepertinya tolong diiyakan saja huhu_

.

.

Izuku memandang jajaran sandal yang tertata rapi memenuhi jalan pintu masuk sebuah warnet. Akhir-akhir ini Izuku sedang keranjingan _game online_. Dalam sepekan, pemuda polos yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 sekolah menengah atas tersebut bisa menyambangi warnet sebanyak empat kali. Kadang bergerombol bersama teman satu genk, kadang sendirian. Jika sedang mencari bahan tugas, ia lebih suka datang tanpa ditemani siapa pun. Warnet yang baru beroperasi selama tiga bulan tersebut memiliki nama nyentrik.

Izuku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa warnet tersebut dinamai Panas Dingin Net. Ketika masuk ke dalamnya barulah Izuku paham (sebenarnya masih nggak terlalu paham juga). Ada dua ruangan terpisah. Ruangan eksklusif plus AC serta ruangan yang tidak dilengkapi pendingin, biasanya sering dipakai anak-anak sekolah dengan uang saku pas-pasan. Untuk ukuran warnet baru, pengunjung yang datang cukup banyak. Tidak heran sih, kecepatan download-nya saja 20mb/s. Meski tarifnya sedikit mahal dari yang lain, Izuku senang karena pelayanan yang diberikan sangat memuaskan. Ia bisa berjam-jam di depan layar monitor, bermain _game_ sambil menunggu _download_ -an _anime_ keluaran terbaru. Dasar wibu. Tak apalah, yang penting Izuku bahagia.

"Yahh.. penuh ya mas?" Izuku mendesah kecewa saat melihat hampir semua bilik terisi. Izuku biasa memilih bilik paling pojok dengan alasan jauh dari keramaian(?) dan ia bisa lebih fokus ke dunianya sendiri.

Mas-mas penjaga warnet adalah sosok pemuda bertampang rupawan namun datar seperti teflon pemanggang telur. Rambutnya unik, sisi kiri berwarna merah dan sisi kanan berwarna putih. Izuku terkikik ketika melihatnya, berkata usil setengah berbisik bahwa mas-mas operator warnet mengidap semacam _chuunibyou_ atau mungkin otaku akut yang meniru model rambut karakter _favorite_. Ketika mas operator memberikan tatapan tajam, Izuku langsung diam. Seram. Mas-mas jaman sekarang sulit diajak bercanda.

"Tunggu saja. Sebentar lagi pengguna bilik 69 selesai."

Izuku mengangguk. Pemuda manis itu melirik sekilas ke arah _name tag_ mas-mas yang kini memandangnya datar.

Todoroki Shouto.

Mas Shouto, hm. Izuku manggut-manggut. Shouto melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda berambut hijau yang duduk manis, menunggu dengan sabar sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Kedua pipi gembil Izuku menarik perhatian Shouto.

"Nomer 69 kosong." Suara datar Shouto membuat Izuku terlonjak. Sambil berteriak _yes_ , pemuda itu langsung meluncur ke bilik tujuan. Shouto geleng-geleng kepala. Dalam hati ia merasa lucu juga dengan tingkah Izuku. Kebanyakan anak SMA yang ia temui suka bersikap kurang ajar dan berlagak preman. Izuku berbeda. Mungkin bocah itu spesies langka. Shouto sungguh penasaran. Belum ada sepuluh menit, Izuku kembali ke tempat operator. Bocah itu memandang Shouto takut-takut salah tingkah.

"A-anu, nomer 69 komputernya nge- _hang_. Sudah ku- _restart_ tapi nggak respon. Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

Shouto bangkit dari posisinya. Izuku melangkah gugup saat menyadari mas operator berada tepat di belakangnya. Izuku sungguh tak ingin meminta bantuan Shouto. Kalau bisa ia ingin pulang begitu saja. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

Dua manusia berbeda usia masuk ke dalam bilik. Layar monitor menampilkan pemandangan dua pria setengah telanjang saling menindih. Izuku menelan ludah susah payah.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan—Aku tidak membuka situs ini. T-tadi aku sedang _browsing_ materi dan jariku kepeleset menekan iklan h-homo—apapun itu namanya. Sungguh!"

Shouto tak berkomentar apa-apa. Izuku masih berdiri menghalangi pintu bilik. Ia tak ingin Shouto berpikiran dirinya sering ke warnet untuk membuka situs porno. Demi celana dalam suci Kise Ryouta, Izuku anak baik-baik. Ia tak pernah punya nyali untuk membuka konten dewasa terlarang di warnet.

"Duduklah sini. Kenapa berdiri gemetaran seperti itu?" Shouto menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Izuku mengangguk gugup. Tubuh mereka sedikit bersentuhan kala bokong Izuku menyentuh busa tempat duduk. Shouto memerhatikan layar tanpa berkedip. Tangannya memegang mouse tanpa bersuara. Izuku semakin tidak enak dan khawatir.

"Sebenarnya wajar saja kalau remaja puber sepertimu membuka konten seperti ini—"

"Aku tidak membukanya! Sungguh!" Izuku menjerit. Shouto buru-buru menutup mulut Izuku dengan salah satunya yang bebas. Peraturan bahwa dilarang berteriak dan berisik di warnet dilupakan Izuku.

"Jangan berisik. Kau mengganggu pengunjung yang lain."

"M-maaf."

"Aku akan membantumu jika kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku." Pandangan Shouto beralih dari layar monitor ke wajah gembil Izuku. Dalam bilik remang-remang begini, potensi setan untuk membisikkan hal-hal jahat bisa terjadi. Shouto tak menampik jika Izuku memiliki wajah yang sangat manis. Kedua pipinya mengingatkan Shouto pada kue serabi buatan ibu.

"B-baiklah. Akan kujawab semampuku," ujar Izuku. "Tapi, jangan bertanya apakah aku jomblo—"

"Kau jomblo?" tanya Shouto spontan.

Izuku mencebik. Shouto nyaris kehilangan kendali dan menerjang Izuku ketika pemuda itu menggembungkan pipi bulatnya.

"Bukan urusan mas Shouto."

"Oh." Shouto menciptakan jeda sejenak. "Pertanyaanku sederhana saja. Menurutmu gambar apa ini?" Shouto menunjuk layar monitor dengan jari telunjuknya.

Izuku terkejut. "H-heh? B-bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya? Kenapa bertanya padaku? Kenapa tidak segera diperbaiki?"

"Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu. Jawaban kita mungkin tidak sama." Shouto masih bersikeras.

Izuku gugup. Bola matanya berputar gelisah, kebiasaan jika ia sedang dalam situasi sulit dan tak terduga. Sejujurnya Izuku lebih nyaman berada di dekat mas operator satunya, yang berambut merah dengan gigi runcing serupa hiu. Kalau tak salah namanya mas Eijirou, pria yang murah senyum dan berapi-api. Izuku tidak jaim saat di dekatnya.

"Mau jawab tidak?" desak Shouto tak sabar.

"A-anu, itu gambar dua laki-laki."

"Lalu?"

"—sedang menganu." Izuku merasa malu saat mengatakannya.

"Jawabanmu kurang spesifik. Menganu itu yang bagaimana?" Shouto sepertinya tidak puas dengan jawaban pemuda mungil di sebelahnya. Izuku ingin berlari pulang saja rasanya.

"M-menganu—pria berambut merah putih m-menindih pria berambut hijau yang lebih kecil. Mereka setengah t-telanjang. Pria yang lebih besar menggigit telinga pria yang lebih kecil. W-wajah keduanya memerah dan—"

"Aku tidak memintamu menjawab sedetail itu, tapi baiklah."

Izuku menunduk. Wajahnya sudah seperti sup tomat buatan ibunya. Sekedar mengangkat wajah dan memandang Shouto saja Izuku tak punya nyali.

"Tiap orang punya kesenangan yang berbeda. Kenapa harus malu mengakui bahwa kau suka _yaoi_ —"

"Tidaaaaak— _hmmph_!"

Kali ini Shouto tidak menggunakan tangannya untuk membungkam teriakan Izuku, melainkan bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman tak terduga, tiba-tiba, dan sekali pun tak terlintas dalam otak polos Izuku. Shouto menekan tengkuk pelanggan manisnya, membuatnya tenggelam dalam ciuman spontan yang terasa bergairah. Izuku hendak meronta, namun Shouto lebih sigap mengunci setiap pergerakan Izuku. _Mouse_ nyaris terjatuh, _keyboard_ terdorong hingga melesak ke posisi awal sebelum digunakan. Bilik warnet memang pantas menyandang tempat paling strategis untuk melakukan kegiatan mesum, entah membuka konten porno atau sekaligus mempraktikkannya. Shouto sendiri tidak percaya ia melakukannya dengan si pemuda hijau yang kini terengah-engah. Rambutnya yang sejak awal ikal berantakan semakin terlihat kacau setelah sesi berciuman berakhir.

"A-apa yang barusan?" tanya Izuku tergagap.

"Ciuman."

"T-tapi kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menciumku?"

"Karena kau berisik."

Izuku hening. Memang benar sih sejak tadi ia tak bisa tenang. Tapi Shouto-lah yang membuatnya berisik. Izuku tak suka kesalahan dilempar kepadanya sepenuhnya. Kenapa harus mencium jika ingin memberitahu bahwa ia tak boleh berteriak? Izuku mulai menciptakan jarak yang cukup kentara setelah sebelumnya tubuh mereka menempel ketat seperti lem dan perangko.

"Kau takut padaku?" tanya Shouto. Ia sama sekali tak bersalah.

"Y-yang barusan itu ciuman pertamaku." Izuku membuang muka. Shouto tidak terkejut, ia sudah menduganya.

Shouto bangkit dari posisinya, menepuk rambut hijau berantakan Izuku dengan lembut.

"Kuharap kau tetap main ke mari setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu, Izuku. Jangan canggung. Kau boleh bertanya apa pun padaku." Shouto meninggalkan bilik nomer 69 dengan perasaan meluap.

Setelah langkah Shouto tak terdengar lagi, tubuh Izuku merosot ke lantai.

Astaga.

Barusan kepolosan yang Izuku jaga sejak lahir ke dunia direnggut begitu saja oleh mas-mas operator bejat. Izuku menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jantungnya sangat berisik kali ini.

.

 _ **Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi**_

 _AN : membayangkan shouto jadi mas operator warnet yang modus sama pelanggan manis polos wkwkkwk_


End file.
